1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for providing a multimedia messaging service, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for providing a multimedia messaging service by using a Digital Living Network Alliance (hereinafter, DLNA) network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to development in communication technology and popularization of mobile terminals, mobile terminals have become capable of supporting various functions, such as character transmission and image transmission, in addition to voice communication. In particular, with increasing serviceable area of a mobile communication network, transmission and reception of a multimedia message have been enabled utilizing the mobile terminals.
The multimedia message includes multimedia files such as a photo, moving picture, and music files. However, in the prior art, the multimedia files must be stored in a multimedia message preparation apparatus in advance. That is, only the multimedia files stored in the multimedia message preparation device may be added to the multimedia message.
For example, in the case of preparing a multimedia message by using a mobile terminal, only the multimedia files pre-stored in the mobile terminal may be added to the multimedia message. In the case of preparing a multimedia message by using a personal computer, only the multimedia files pre-stored in the personal computer may be added to the multimedia message.
Therefore, the multimedia message preparation apparatus must secure multimedia files in order to add to a multimedia message. In the case of adding a certain image to a multimedia message, a user must store an image file in the multimedia message preparation apparatus in advance, and prepare the multimedia message by using the image file.
Accordingly, selection of multimedia files to be added to a multimedia message is limited. In the case of a mobile terminal, the number of multimedia files to be stored in the memory is limited and selection of the multimedia files to be added to a multimedia message is further limited, as storage capacity is limited due to operational characteristics in supporting mobility and portability.